


Therapy Session #56,127

by Burnadette_dpdl



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burnadette_dpdl/pseuds/Burnadette_dpdl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical therapy session between Louis and Lestat. There is a benefit to having a third party ;]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Therapy Session #56,127

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be silly, then it got serious, then fluffy, sooooo, it is what it is. Used all 5 prompts (Sheet, Bed, Coffin, Blanket, Pillow), 487 words. Thanks also to Laviniaspeaks, who helped coax this out. Enjoy!

Lestat leaned forward, bracing his forearms on his thighs. If he'd had the choice, we wouldn't be doing this at all. He seldom likes to discuss these things between us, much less with a third party.

 “What I wrote on that _sheet_ and what I'm trying to get through to you is, Louis _retaliates. by_. _Withholding. Affection_.” Lestat punctuated these words with blazing eye contact at the therapist, which would normally paralyze. This therapist was unfazed. Lestat settled back on the couch, crossing his legs.

 “Affection, meaning...?” the therapist probed gently. Not gently enough.

 “IN THE _BED_ _ROOM_ , you idiot!” Lestat burst out. “He won't even sleep in his _own_ bed when we're... “ he searched for the word that we're meant to use in therapy, did not find it, substituted: “under construction.”

 “My coffin affords some security from you.” I said finally. It felt good to speak after a solid forty minutes in silence.

 “Well, Lestat, it sounds to me like a vicious cycle; you don't do the things Louis asks-” the therapist said.

 “I do a lot of things for him! I move mountains for him! Goddammit.” Lestat huffed. How becoming. He ran a hand through his hair purposely, preening always warmed me. I did not flinch under this flirtatious assault.

 “The specifics are not important, so let's not get into details about who's turn it is to walk the dog or buy fresh blankets. The fact is, you say you'll do these things, and then they don't get done, and you turn Louis into a nag, a mother-figure, and you become a child to be reprimanded.”

 Lestat tightened his folded arms unconsciously, then noticed his own gesture as being very much like the petulant child the therapist described and loosened his limbs.

 “So the less you deliver on your promises, the more Louis withholds, because no 'parent' wants to sleep with their 'child.' ” The therapist smiled, he could tell that he had delivered a rather good point, and Lestat and I exchanged a kinder glance with eachother.

 “There are _some_ parents who do, Marius.” Lestat grinned at our therapist.

 “Don't turn this into a conversation about me, this is about you two.” Marius warned, applying a stern expression.

 “And I know at least one 'parent' in this room who would love a hug from his 'child,'” Lestat turned to me, spread his arms nobly, like the statue of the holy virgin, his face beatifically framed in golden waves. I couldn't resist, sidling to him on the couch, closing the distance between us slowly. Pushed him against the pillows. Tenderly placing my hands on his chest in that way that makes him feel stronger.

 He presented his lips for a kiss and I taunted him, sucking the air from between us without contact, turned to Marius to thank him.

 “Same time next week?”


End file.
